clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the epic cards (2v2)
Coming to my next blog post is the epic card ranking for 2v2. This is my rank so don't get mad if you disagree 22. Mirror Coming at last place is the Mirror. Unfortunately it's extra elixir totally ruin the card. The Mirror, although better than 1v1, it still need a change to be even better. 21. X-Bow I'm sorry for all of you who love the X-Bow, but in 2v2, it's worse than the Mortar as it is too easy to distract and stop. At least mortar deals splash damage, I gotta admit X-Bow is good, but it's completely garbage in 2v2. 20. Cannon Cart I think Cannon Cart is acceptable to use, but it had too much flaws, which made it uncommon. Cannon sucks, Cannon Cart is better however as it can move, if it locks, game over. Guards are better on defence and distraction however as they've more count, resulting in more DPS. 19. Guards Speaking of Guards, I also think Guards are good, they aren't underwhelming after all! They just have flaws! Being outclassed by Dark Prince and also their low HP. I think they need a shield HP buff so Log can no longer 1 shot their shield. 18. Bowler Again, I'm sorry for all of you which liked Bowler, but bowler is badly outclassed by the executioner. Bowler is also fairly weak, as it's damage is too low for it's cost. At least the pushback does something. 17. Clone Clone has use, especially the infamous 2v2 Goblin Barrel Troll , LOL! But other than that, I still think it's ok to use as the clone are great at offence. Clone is too fragile however. Especially since tornado is popular, good luck hoping opponent don't have poison or tornado. 16. Prince Much better than cannon Cart, prince is better thanks to his HP and charge, but again it's too easy to distract. Although swarms aren't that popular, tanks are. And they're good at dealing with him. Prince however can also wreck on defence 15. Freeze Probably the smartest move in the game! If there's multiple defensive unit , you can freeze them all. A big advantage, however risky. Bad timing, it can result a waste of 4 elixir, but hey, risk something worth! 14. Skeleton Army For 1v1, it can possibly be the top 5. But in 2v2, it's not that good, with popular Executioner, Log etc skeleton army can't really do as well as usual. But it is still a good defensive and distraction card, Giant Skeleton is better however 13. Witch Just like skeleton Army, in 2v2 witch can't do as well as 1v1. Witch however is better than skeleton Army as it can use her skeletons and her splash to support push, Witch is decent, but still have lot to prove in 2v2. 12. Poison I'm sure all of you are going to complain about the poison. But with less swarm, poison isn't too strong for me. Poison still can kill glass Cannon though, it's also a great defensive card. 11. Goblin Barrel The infamous Goblin Barrel troll, Goblin Barrel is also a deadly offensive card if used correctly, other than the troll, the goblin barrel is great while being tanked, it's also a great log bait . Watch out for arrows though! 10. Lightning It's so good to see lightning killing glass cannons! Lightning is a bit OP now. But overrated. Lightning is good to stun troops too, though completely not worth it when compared with rocket. (2v2 only ) 9. Balloon In 2v2, I don't hate the balloon as much as how I hate it in 1v1, as my partner probably have some counters to it. Though Balloon is still a good win condition, Inferno Dragon/ tower can melt it easily, really Greatful that it wasn't that strong in 2v2 8. Rage Spell Rage is a good idea to bring in 2v2. Its speed boost is really effective! Especially your partner will have more units! The reason it wasn't ranked that high is because the lumberjack Is better as it offers more damage, for 2 elixir more only lumberjack is better on support. But Rage is also a really good Card in 2v2. 7. Dark Prince Dark Prince is really versatile after his buff. It's really Decent to have a fast card that is great on both offence and defence, he can also support well! Although weak against knight, Dark Prince is still better than Valkyrie nowadays. 6. Golem Golem can be a real pain, especially with supports, despite PEKKA being popular, Golem is still OP, the 8 elixir allows you to build up a big push with your partner, it's so hard to destroy him, watch out for Giant Skeletons that' will break your push. 5. P.E.K.K.A. PEKKA is as OP as Golem. The reason she's higher is because her damage is so high, deadly on defence, amazing on offence. PEKKA also only cost 7 elixir, And can possibly wreck a 13 elixir push! 4. Baby Dragon Baby Dragon is always versatile to use, want those minions to stay away? Baby Dragon never failed to impress. Baby Dragon is better than wizard thanks to lightning's popularity, baby dragon survives while wizard will die. Baby Dragon is really strong Too bad my BFF was no where as good as Executioner In 2v2 3. Tornado The king of trolls, trolls even more in 2v2. With more powerful king towers, try using It on miner. It also synergies well with the Executioner, that's why tornado is probably one of the most dangerous Spell in 2v2. I hope you won't be trolled. 2. Giant Skeleton So it is true, I've overrated him a little bit, but Giant Skeleton is still worth to be in 2nd. Giant Skeleton is an unstoppable wall in 2v2, costing only 6 elixir, it can ruin a 15+ elixir push, better value than PEKKA. Although Giant Skeleton is not a great offence, he's still a good offence support, thanks to his HP and bomb, unless you're using Miner, you better hope your troops will escape his bomb 1. Executioner Finally, it's no doubt the best epic, or even the best card in 2v2 Is the Executioner! It's so far the most versatile card in 2v2, even more than the Log. Executioner cost only 5 elixir, and with tornado, it wrecks anything but tanks. Executioner is way too tanky, he can survive lightning and Giant Skeleton's bomb, unlike Wizard, and his damage isn't as low as Baby Dragon too! Definitely the best 2v2 card What are you waiting for? Stop using The Wizard And replace him with Executioner! (Unless your Executioner is under leveled) So this is my epic card ranking for 2v2. Do you agree? Category:Blog posts